Malentendu
by Kanasucres
Summary: Quand, Lucy se trouve au mais moment, au mauvais endroit. Elle n'arrive plus à être gentille avec Natsu. Parce qu'elle est triste...Mais, si elle était restée jusqu'à la fin de la conversation. Est-ce qu'elle aurait réagit autrement? NaLu One-Shot.


Bon, je publie une autre de Fairy Tail ce manga (et l'anime, bien entendu) m'inspire vraiment beaucoup! Et j'avais réellement envie de mettre deux de mes persos préférés enfin ensemble! Parce que dans ma fic, ils ne le sont pas!

NDA: à noter que tout les personnages de Fairy Tail sont mes préférés, Même les méchant-méchant! J'ai vraiment du mal à choisir...fufu~

Enjoy! Ceci est un One-Shot! ;)

"-Mais je t'assure Lisanna!"

"-Pourtant tu passe tout ton temps avec elle! Pourquoi est-ce que depuis que je suis rentrée, tu n'es oas venu me voir?"

"-Lisanna! Mon amitié pour Lucy n'est rien par rapport à celui que j'ai pour toi! Alors arrête! Tu es ma meilleure amie!"

Elle avait tout vu, tout entendu, et à présent, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, et sur celui de la "revenante", comment pouvait-il dire que son amitié pour elle n'était absolument rien? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé? Après toute ces missions, après toutes ces soirées à rigoler, et il venait même chez elle, il s'incrustait, et il arrivait souvent qu'ils dorment dans le même lit -sans arrière pensées je vous prie.- Serrant les points, elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais une petite voix fluette, désolée, et peinée la retint en prononçant son nom.

"-Lucy..."

Elle se retourna pour voir un petit chat tremblant pour empêcher ses pleurs, pour paraître fort et pouvoir réconforter son amie. Il n'y eut qu'un seul murmure, il y avait toujours le vent qui soufflait fort et Natsu et sa meilleure amie entrain de rigoler. Seulement, elle, elle ne voulait pas sourire, elle ne voulait pas leur montrer non plus que ça l'avait blessée. Mais lui, il était là, attendant sa réaction, et tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est de lui faire un sourire forcé, ne reflétant pratiquement rien. Sur ce geste pour intimer silencieusement au Neko de se taire, elle s'enfuit, les cheveux virvoltants autour d'elle, et la lumière du jour la fit disparaître tel un ange. Tel la constellationiste qu'elle était. Une Mage des Cieux. Happy la regardait, attristé, il savait que Natsu ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, tout ce qu'il avait dit, était pour rassurer Lisanna quant à son amitié. Le Salamander ne se rendait jamais compte des bêtises qu'il faisait.

"-Salut Mira! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui?"

Lucy lui adressa un grand sourire chaleureux, et la barman y répondit avec plaisir, heureuse de la date qui approchait à grand pas, en effet, Mirajane attendait un heureux évènement, et quand on disait cela, nous ne pensons pas à autre chose que l'enfant qui va naître, mais chez elle, c'était devenu voyant, son ventre s'était considérablement arrondis, annonçant que le neuvième mois était proche, d'ailleurs Kana s'était amusée à lire dans ses cartes quel sexe aurait l'enfant, et quel jour il naitrait, alors des paris avait été ouvert, mais rien avait été dévoilé, s'amusant avec les nerfs de la guilde. La jeune femme avait, malgré sa grossesse, insisté pour rester à la guilde pour faire son travail d'hôte. La jeune Mage, quant à elle, l'aidait beaucoup, nettoyant les table ce que son gros ventre l'empêchait de faire, faire la vaisselle, les produits étant trop toxique pour la santé de l'enfant. Et celle-ci lui fut très reconnaissante, d'ailleurs, elle avait décidé qu'elle serait la seconde Marraine. La première? Lisanna! C'était toujours Lisanna qu'on disait en premier, puis c'était le nom de Lucy, parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ressemblait à la jeune fille disparue. La transformant aux yeux de la plupart en un espoir perdu. La voyant comme un remplacente. Peut-être avait-ils raison, qu'elle n'en était que l'ombre? Même Natsu le pensait.

"-Lucy..."

Elle ne répondit pas à cet appel timide, beaucoup trop absorbée par ses pensées qui malmenait son moral et son coeur. Le torturant au point de lui faire remonter les larmes qu'elle avait pu tant bien que mal stopper avant son arrivée cette matinée.

"-Lucy"

Cette voix la fit rappeler la terre ferme, pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas pour la réconforter, parce qu'il l'avait vu dans son moment de faiblesse, il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais elle s'était enfuie avant, de peur. Parce qu'effectivement, elle avait peur, peur qu'on la mette de côté à présent. Peur qu'on l'abandonne pour la troisième fois...

"-Moi, je serais toujours là, Lucy!"

Happy.

C'était Happy. Celui élevé par les deux personnes lui ayant brisé le , elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, parce que c'était comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et il avait dit les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Lentement, un sourire triste se dessina par ses lèvres, et elle prit le chat dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle, sentant son petit coeur battre fort.

"-Lucy! Tu m'étouffe! C'est pas possible! Tu devrais manger moins d'poisson! T'as des coussin au lieu de pectoraux!"

Arrachant un rire à Lucy qui le réprimanda quand même, c'était bien là son Happy qui lui faisait, une fois de plus, uen remarque désobligeante sur elle.

"-HAPPYYYY!"

Cette entrée fracassante, envoyant valdinguer la porte en bois de le l'embrasure de la porte, fit du bouquant, d'ailleurs, la jeuen fille crut voir Gray se faire chopper par celle-ci, elle sut imméditament qu'il y aurait encore une bagarre, la faisant rire aux éclats. Le dragon Slayer du feu s'approcha alors à grande vitesse du chat bleu avec son entrain habituel.

"-Ca va pas! Partir sans prévenir!"

"-Mais Natsu, tu faisais des choses avec Lisanna!"

Fit-il en roulant ses "l", l'adolescent pris un moment avant de se rendre compte du sens de sa phrase, dès qu'il compris, il cria que ce n'était pas vrai partout dans la guilde, faisant se dégager le mage de glace qui le provoqua. Leur bataille sans fin reprit de plus belle, cassant tout ce que le Maître avait racheter avec l'argent de la guilde, le pire, c'était que les objets, les meubles, étaient nouveaux d'aujourd'hui, et elle sut que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, d'ailleurs, toute la guilde le savait. Le reste de la journée se déroula comme d'habitude, bagarre, repos, bagarre, buverie.

Un courant d'air vint refroidir la mage stéllaire émitouflée dans sa couverture, la remontant jusqu'à la moitié de son visage en exprimant son mécontentement. Mais...Pourquoi y avait-il un courant d'air? Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. D'un coup, comme si elle fut frappée par l'éclair, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir deux masses à côté d'elle. Natsu et Happy se trouvant là, ils étaient encore rentrés par effraction, et plus précisément la fenêtre, des têtes en l'air comme eux n'avaient surement pas fermer la vitre quand ils étaient rentrés. Elle soupira en allant le faire à leurs places. Elles les contempla pendant cinq minutes, en espérant qu'ils se réveillent, mais finalement elle se résigna et pris une grande inspiration. Son cri retentit alors dans la belle rosée du matin, faisant sursauter les deux beaux aux bois dormants. Salamander réagit au quart de tour et dès qu'il se réveilla, il sauta en mode combat sur le lit de la jeune fille, celle-ci était rouge, et Natsu pensa tout de suite que c'était dû à sa colère, quand une aura noire vint entourée Lucy, il déglutit et se sentit paralysé, doucement elle s'approcha en sifflant les prénoms des deux compères. Lorsqu'elle fut assée proche d'eux, elle lâcha la tention et s'affala sur son matelas douillet. Reprenant ses esprits, le dragon slayeur s'assit en tailleurs à côté de la constellationiste qui s'était couchée, et regardait le plafond. Prenant la parole, l'adolescent pencha sa tête en avant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"-Franchement, vous en avez pas marre de venir vous approprier mon lit?"

A cette réflexion purement Lucynienne, il afficha un grand sourire qui fit rater un battement au coeur de la pauvre jeune fille. Happy vint se loger entre eux deux, trouvant l'endroit particulièrement confortable.

"-Lucy...J'ai faim...T'as du poisson?"

Ca, ce fut la remarque qui fit rire les deux mages à l'unisson, elle se leva et fouilla dans son armoire pour trouver des sardines en boites, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle les avait achetés, mais, elle se souvint qu'en les voyant, elle avait eu une pensée pour le chat bleu et n'avait pu s'empêcher de les prendre. Ouvrant les boite, elle les tendit à Happy dont le regard s'illumina de reconnaissance et de gourmandise, il s'avoura donc son plat tandis que les deux autres membres de la team la plus forte de Fairy Tail se parlaient.

"-Luce, j'ai pris une mission!"

"-C'est bien..."

Devant le manque de réaction de l'adolescente, il haussa un sourcils d'incompréhension, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas sauter de joie en sachant qu'elle allait pouvoir payer son loyer, cette fois-ci, en avance.

"-Nous deux, on part en mission..."

"-Je n'en ai pas envie."

Sa voix tremblait et elle ne le regardait plus du tout, elle avait ses yeux dans la vague et visiblement, elle ne pensait pas à quelque chose d'agréable. Elle se releva en vitesse, manqua d'assomer le garçon qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait.

"-J'irais pas, pas cette fois, Natsu. T'as qu'à prendre Lisanna à ma place."

"-Pourquoi? C'est avec toi que je fais équipe! Pas avec elle!"

"-Justement, moi, je ne veux plus faire équipe avec toi."

Ce fut la phrase qui fit taire le dragon slayeur, il se sentait blessé par ses propos, et Happy les regardait à présent, ayant cessé de déguster son repas favoris. Il sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue et que ça n'allait surement pas bien se terminer.

"-Tu ne fais que des bêtises, j'en ai marre de devoir te surveiller sans cesse. J'suis pas ta mère."

Il ne pipait toujours pas un mot, les yeux sombres et froid, comme quand il disait des choses sérieuse en plein combat. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas parler, sa voix était au fond de sa gorge, qui elle, était noué, il se sentait tomber dans un gouffre profond. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu?

"-J'suis heureux que tu ais enfin montrer ton vrai visage Lucy. Ainsi, je ne perdrais plus de temps avec ton horrible personne."

Ils se tournaient le dos, lui ouvrait la fenêtre, faisant virevolter dans tout les sens les cheveux de la jeune fille, et ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ses propres cheveux. Et comme unique Adieu, il dit à Happy de le suivre dans un ton qui ne voulait aucune protestation. Sautant par l'entrée et sortie qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre, Happy ne le suivit pas tout de suite, il s'était retourné vers la mage stéllaire qui tremblait comme une feuille.

"-Lucy..."

Elle cessa d'un coup ses soubresauts, et lentement elle retourna son visage vers lui avec un grand sourire "heureux". Mais il n'était pas dupe et savait qu'elle était maître dans l'art des faux sourires, puisqu'elle avait été élevée avec le principes de ne pas montrer ses sentiments devant les autres.

"-Vas-t-en, il t'attends."

Et comme pour confirmer ses dire, il entendit celui qui l'avait trouvé crier son prénom. Encore hésitant, il finit par suivre le mage de feu. Enfin partits, elle se laissa tomba à genoux à terre en déversant toutes ses larmes de son corps. Ne pouvant résister à ses pleurs sans fin. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire toutes ces choses, elle ne les pensait pas. En vérité, elle adorait les missions avec lui, elles ne se passaient jamais comme prévus, donnant du piment à sa vie. Mais surtout, c'était lui qui l'avait ammené à Fairy Tail, qui l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises, qui l'avait soutenue dans ses pires moments. Il avait donné du sens à sa misérable petite vie de fugueuse. Lucy n'eut même pas le courage de fermer la fenêtre, et lentement elle s'habilla pour se rendre à la guilde.

Natsu ne courait même pas pour se rendre à l'immense batisse qui portait le blason de Fairy Tail. Son compagnon volait à côté de lui et lui jetait des regards inquiets. L'adolescent se sentait humilié, blessé, trompé. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit toutes ces horribilités? Ils n'avaient jamais voulu faire de missions avec Lisanna, c'était et ce serait toujours avec ma jeune femme qu'il les ferait, il l'avait toujours pensé. Même si la soeur de Mirajane connaissait tout de lui et qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, Lucy était quelqu'un d'autre. Elles n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il ne ressentait sans aucun doutes, pas la même chose pour les deux jeune filles. Parce que pour lui, Lucy avait des mimiques qui lui donnait envie de continuer à l'embêter avec ses remarques désobligeantes, juste pour voir son visage changer d'expression, son si joli petit minois. Et puis, sans elle, il n'aurait pas été bien loin, elle avait toujours été là, et tout ces délires qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ce n'était pas avec Lisanna qu'il les avait eus. Elle l'avait toujours encouragé quand il avait perdu espoir, sa seule présence le réconfortait. Elle pouvait le comprendre, car ils avaient tout les deux perdu un parent la même année. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa marche en sentant ses larmes coulées, depuis quand pleurait-il? Essuyant rageusement ce liquide salé dans un rire sarcastique, il se dit que de toute manière, elle lui avait mentit sur sa véritable personnalité.

"-Natsu..."

La voit du chat ailé tremblait, il était sur le point de pleurer, il n'aimait pas voir ses deux compagnons dans cet état, et surtout, ils n'aimaient pas quand ils se disputaient, à bien y réfléchir, ils ne s'étaient jamais engueulés sérieusement, mais ce cas-là, il risquait de briser toute l'amitié qu'ils avaient pour l'un et l'autre. Lorsqu'il vit le visage du dragon slayeur, il vit un immense sourire bête.

"-Allez! Viens Happy! On va vite demander à Lisanna!"

Lui cria-t-il en courant à toute vitesse pour être là avant Lucy, pour ne pas la voir et ne pas se mettre dans tout ses états. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Elle était déjà là et parlait avec un grand sourire hilare comme si rien ne s'était passé, à Mirajane. Il repéra vite son amie d'enfance et se jeta dessus en lui demandant de faire une mission avec lui. Et avec un visage illuminé par la joie, elle accepta sans aucun problème. De son côté, la mage avait tout entendu, et s'en voulait d'avoir proposé cette personne à Natsu. C'était déjà à cause d'elle que Natsu avait dit ça sur elle...Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas commander ce qu'il ressentait.

"-Tiens, c'est bizarre, Natsu n'est pas venu te proposer une mission?"

Lui demandait la barman, qu'allait-elle pouvoir répondre à ça?

"-Non, on a décidé de ne plus aller en mission ensemble"

Enfin, elle l'avait plutôt poussé à ce résultat là. Mais elle ne le dirait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie que toute la guilde sache ce qu'il s'était passé, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas échapepr à leur regard qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

"-On a raté un épisode...?"

Demanda le plus doucement possible Erza qui venait d'arriver, tandis que Gray posait exactement la même question parce qu'il était étonné que la flammeche ne se soit pas jeté sur lui pour commencer une bataille générale. Elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle se contenta alors de soupirer et d'observer les deux adolescents dans leur passe froide. Happy arrivait alors, entrainant avec lui les deux autres membres de la team la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Le glaçon et la chevalière attendirent patiemment que la chat bleu s'explique sur leur comportement puérile.

"-Lucy a surpris - sans le faire exprès- une conversation entre Lisanna et Natsu... Et, juste au moment où Natsu rassurent Lisa' en lui disant que son amitié n'est rien comparé à la leur."

"-Oh."

Ce fut simplement un son étrange qui sorti de la bouge d'Erza, qui à cet instant même avait l'étrange envie d'aller tuer Natsu. Gray attendait juste la suite avant de juger quoi que ce soit.

"-Mais, c'était juste pour la rassurer, je suis sûr que Lucy est très importante pour Lucy..."

"-C'est évident, il squatte tout le temps chez elle."

Le mage de glace vit son ainée affirmer d'un signe de tête ce qu'il disait, mais Happy prit un drôle d'air en mangeant un poisson sortit de nul part, et commenta d'une voix blasée.

"-Vous êtes mals placés pour dire ça, quand même..."

Peut-être aurait-il du tout simplement se taire pour ne pas se faire envoyé en l'air par une Erza qui lui intimait "gentiment" de poursuivre l'explication du problème que faisait face leurs amis.

"-Natsu lui a demandé de faire une mission avec lui, mais Lucy n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire non et de lui ordonner d'aller avec lisanna...Elle lui a dit d'horribles choses sous le coup...Et Natsu n'a rien compris, alors il lui a dit aussi de méchantes choses...Natsu ne veut plus que je traine avec elle maintenant. Mais moi j'aime bien Lucy, mais aussi Natsu. Et j'aime pas les voir ainsi..."

"-Happy,...J'aimerais aussi les aider, Gray aussi, je pense. Mais, c'est à eux d'arranger ça. On ne peut pas les pousser."

"-Mais...Mais...Pourtant..."

"-On peut juste forcer les rencontres en tête à tête entre les deux, mais tu vois, on ne peut pas dire à Natsu la stupidité qu'il a fait, c'est à Lucy de lui avouer..."

"-Erza. Je croyais que ça t'amusais de faire les entremetteuses avec Mira."

La mage de rééquipement était peut-être un peu trop irritée ce jour-même, et donc, elle s'autorisa à frapper le pauvre rival de Salamander qui ne dit plus rien. A ce moment, une effrayante barwoman entra en scène avec une expression réellement effrayante, défiant ^presque du regard son ancienne rivalité.

"-Eh bien, eh bien. Peut-être est-il temps de mettre mon plan à exécution..."

Happy eut très froid tout à coup, mais alors presque glacé qu'il était, tandis que l'adolescent cru se liquéfier tant la chaleur montait. Ils étaient effrayés par l'attitude des deux jeunes femmes qui se défiaient du regard comme si elles allaient se combattre, mais Mirajane reprit son beau sourire chaleureux qui statufia les deux...Reste d'être vivant.

"-Je rigolais, Erza. Je voulais juste savoir. Il faudra les pousser un peu, tu ne crois pas? Natsu est bien trop naïf, et Lucy et tendance à se dévaloriser..."

Sur ce point, ils devaient admettre qu'elle avait raison, bien qu'elle ne partait jamais avec en mission, Mirajane avait tout son temps pour observer les différents membres de la guilde, elle avait un vrai don pour remarquer ce qui n'allait pas chez un, ou pour voir l'amour naitre entre deux personne. C'était son passe-temps favoris, et elle devait bien l'avouer, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Elle aimait aussi donner un coup de pouce quand ils se retrouvaient bloquer ou entrain de se poser des questions existentielles. Tout les quatres se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, ne se doutant aucunement que le Maître les écoutait avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Se disant que ses enfants étaient bien espiègles. Pourtant, cela allait très certainement devenir intéressant, ce serait un bon diversement, en espérant bien sur que tout se déroule celon le plan qu'ils échafaudaient.

De son côté, Lucy s'était retrouvée seule à ruminer dans son coin, se maudissant d'avoir été ainsi envers celui qui l'avait intégré à la guilde. Au final, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de lui. Rien que de savoir qu'il allait en mission sans elle la rendait malade, alors pourquoi lui avait-elle dit non? Pourquoi lui avait-elle suggérer d'y aller avec Lisanna?

"-Ah! La jalousie, c'est horrible!"

Elle sursauta en entendant cette phrase, se retournant vers la source, elle vit son esprit stéllaire la regarder avec un drôle de sourire tout en buvant un liquide qu'elle n'identifia pas comme de l'eau. Il s'assit alors tout près d'elle et passa son bras sur ses épaules, d'un air qui voulait tout dire.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Loki?"

"-Je te fais juste et rendre compte que tu es jalouse, chérie."

La jeune fille tiqua sur le dernier mot mais n'en dit rien, il était inutile d'insister sur ce genre de détail avec lui, ça pouvait très vite dégénérer en suggestion des plus osée, et il serait capable de l'appeler ainsi rien que pour l'ennuyer. Elle se souvint fugacement qu'il avait déjà surnommé Aquarius ainsi, faisant rire aux éclats son copains, tandis qu'elle, elle était en rage. Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres en repensant à cette scène des plus mémorable. Elle avait porté secour à Aquarius, savant comment était le Lion.

"-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais."

Il soupira devant l'obstination de sa maîtresse, se demandant comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit si butée pour se rendre compte que la mage de feu était plus qu'un ami pour elle? Loki se dit même qu'elle était encore plus lente d'esprit que celui-ci pour quelques raisons qui échapperaient surement à la lumière.

"-Lucy, sérieusement, si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse avec Aquarius qui est surement entrainde péter un cable, ne sois pas si têtue, tu pourrais pas te questionner un peu?"

Autant dire qu'il parlait une langue extra-terrestre en cet instant même pour la constellationiste qui ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Mais rien que le fait qu'il fasse mention à son esprit le plus incontenable, la mettait en garde de ne pas dire n'importe quoi.

"-T'as raison, j'aurais pas du lui mentir, et lui dire que..."

Là, Loki crut qu'il avait enfin réussit à faire sortir les vers du nez de Lucy, son ventre se tortillait comme si, il allait recevoir une déclaration de celle-ci envers lui. Outre ses lunettes de soleil, il la regarda intensément, ne se rendant même pas compte du malaise dans lequel il la mettait.

"-Je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, qu'en faite, j'ai entendu sa conversation avec Lisanna et que j'ai été profondément blessée par ses propos..."

Alors là, il n'en revenait pas. D'accord, il était d'accord, que ça en faisait partie, mais, de là à dire qu'il n'y avait que ça! Elle n'aurait pas du faire ça, mais quand allait-elle se rendre compte? Déçu, il soupira d'exaspération devant sa naïveté et marmonna dans sa barbe que ça ne servait à rien et qu'il empêcherait la sirène de la tuer dans son sommeil, ou de la tuer tout court en faite. Au fond, il savait qu'elle était une romantique pur et dur derrière ses expression de racailles. D'ailleurs Scorpio le savait très bien. Tout le monde stéllaire regardait ce qu'il se passait pour voir comment évolait la relation entre la flammèche et l'étoile. Se rendant compte que, non en faite, ils le savaient depuis le début qu'elle n'était pas bien futée quand ça la concernait.

"-Bon Lucy, moi j'y retourne. En attendant, pose-toi les bonnes questions."

"-Hein? Les bonnes questions?"

"-Tu dois trouver par toi-même, sérieux, t'es quand même lente d'esprit même si t'es un mage avec les clé des esprits du zodiaque..."

Pouvait-il au moins essayé de laisser tomber ses phrases à deux balles? Ce n'était même pas drôle! Elle ne dit plus rien et se concentra sur son unique vert d'eau qui n'avait pas bien descendu alors que Kana était surement plus loin en nombre, en sachant qu'elle, ce n'était pas un liquide pur et sans alcool.

"-Lucy..."

"-Oui Happy?"

"-T'es amoureuse~"

"-Hein? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"-Lucy! J'ai une bone nouvelle!"

"-Oui laquelle?"

"-On intègre secrètement Jellal dans la guilde pour ne pas que les autorités le repère, il se fait passer pour Mystogan!"

"-C'est super! Alors vous vous êtes retrouvés et embrassés comme dans les films?"

"-Euh...Oui...Enfin...Non...Mais...Oui." Fit-elle rouge pivoine, faisant rire la constellationiste.

"-Félicitation!"

"-Et toi les amours?"

"-Moi? Mais rien du tout! Je ne suis pas amoureuse voyons!"

"-Lucy! Sort avec moi!"

"Hein?" fut deux filles complètement abasourdient, dont l'une se liquéfiait de chagrin. (NDA: devinez qui et vous avez un cookies virtuel! :p)

"-Nan j'rigole."

"-Tu m'as fait peur s'pèce d'idiot!"

"-Sinon, tu sors avec quelqu'un?"

"-Non,...Je t'en aurais parlé de toute manière!"

"-Alors Lucy, Natsu n'est toujours pas rentré?"

"-Ben, nan, et puis, tu serais la première à le savoir, puisqu'il y est allé avec Lisanna."

"-Tout se passe bien entre vous?"

"-J'vois pas pourquoi ça irait pas."

"-Nan, mais, j'veux dire..."

"-Mhm?"

"RETENEZ-LA!"

"-MERDE REVIENS!...On la perdue..."

"LUCYYYYYYYY"

"-HEIN? AQUARIUS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI?"

"-Laisse moi te tuer! T'es qu'une idiote! Une stupide petite mage qui ne comprend rien!"

"-Désolé, Lucy, elle a une fièvre, les esprits réagissent bizarrement quand ils en ont une. Excuse la!"

"-Ah euh...Oui..." Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de voir Scorpio reprendre de force la sirène.

"POURQUOI VOUS M'EN AVEZ EMPECHER BANDE DE..."

"-GRRRREEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"-Quoi?"

Fut le dernier mot du mage de glace avant de se prendre un poing enrobé de feu dans le visage pour être polie, et de provoquer une bataille générale, comme à chaque fois que le mage de feu rentrait de mission. Sans lui, l'embiance n'était pas à la baston, mais aux sales coups que faisaient les adultes aux plus jeunes, ou vice-versa, en faite on savait plus trop qui était vieux ou jeune dans cettte guilde de malade. Mais durant tout la semaine, Lucy s'était faite abordée par pratiquemment tout le monde, lui demandant de drôle de choses auquelles elle n'avait pas tout compris, notemment à la question d'Happy, à Mirajane qui n'était pas clair, et le pire de tous, Aquarius qui avait, lui avait-on dit, une fièvre de cheval. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment réagit bizarrement, puisque c'était tout le temps ainsi quand elle ouvrait sa porte. Mais là, elle ne l'avait pas appelée. Haussant les épaules, elle observa Erza protégé tant bien que mal sa part de gateau à la fraise, et la jeune fille ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à essayé de le manger alors que de toute manière, à chaque fois, il finissait parterre. M'enfin, pouvait-on changer du jour au lendemain ses habitudes?

Lisanna vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, complètement exténuée,

"-Lucy, j'me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas être morte de fatigue"

Un faible sourire vint se nicher à ses lèvres, ce ne fut pas un sourire moqueur, loin de là, mais plutôt compatissant.

"-Un bon bain chaud. Et puis à la longue, on s'y habitue avec Natsu. Mais c'est dix fois pire quand Grey, Happy et Erza sont de la partie!"

Ria-t-elle, entrainant avec elle la cadette de la barmaid. Qui les regarda d'un oeil bienveillant tout en nettoyant des verres et servant Kana sans s'attarder sur elle, ayant l'habitude de la voir engloutir des litres et des litres d'alcool par jour.

"-La prochaine, Happy vient avec nous! Et toi Lucy-chan!"

Pourquoi donc tout le monde était contre elle ces temps-ci? Elle ne pouvait refuser ça à la jeune fille qui lui souriait si chaleureusement, comme son aînée. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Natsu la préférait à elle, à cette pensée, elle eut un pincement au coeur, faisant crier de joie ses esprits qui se servaient de Gemini pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, franchement, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire..!

"-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais. J'ai décidé de faire des missions en solo pour m'entrainer seule. Et, c'est un secret, ne le répète à personne, de faire les boutiques. Avec les autres, je n'en ai pas l'occasion!"

Plaisanta-t-elle, trouvant une sortie pour ne pas avoir à faire avec les questionnement de Lisanna. Lucy s'étira avant de s'affaler elle aussi sur le comptoir à côté de son interlocutrice, jusqu'à ce qu'un mage tout feu tout flamme fasse son apparition et qu'il prenne la disparue par la main pour l'éloigner d'elle d'un regard noir. Sur ce moment, toute la guilde resta figé, et un bref regard triste apparut sur la visage de la belle constellationiste qui reprit d'un sourire en agitant la main vers la pauvre jeune fille qui se faisait trainer de force en émettant des plaintes. Ce qui venait de se passer avait intrigué pas mal de monde, mais qui se taisaient, attendant juste que l'interpellée, c'est à dire Lucy, s'en aille pour en savoir plus. Lorsqu'elle décida-ENFIN sous la longue attente des membres de la guilde- de s'en aller faire ses courses. Tout le monde se tut pour regarder la pauvre Mirajane qui pestait contre eux, se demandant bien pourquoi on la regardait systématiquement quand ils ne savaient pas quelque chose qu'ils auraient du savoir. Non en faite, qu'ils auraient dû remarquer. Au final, elle se doutait qu'en faite, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun secret de bien gardé avec elle, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour savoir la vérité, et d'une traite elle leur expliqua sous le regard hilare de Makarof qui voyait comment ça gênait la barwomen de dévoilé la vie privée des deux jeune gens en froid. D'un même accord, ils s'écrièrent qu'ils n'étaient vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas malin. Décidant qu'ils feraient partie du plan, pour la plupart, parce que mettre toute la guilde dans un plan d'entremetteurs ce n'était pas vraiment de la discrétion et de l'efficacité mais plus de risque que tout rate.

"-Kana, Wendy, Levy, occupez-vous d'elle."

Elles hochèrent la tête sérieuses, comme si c'était une mission de la plus haute importance comme pour le Nirvana, l'ile Tenrou...

"-Gazil...Gildartz, Grey...Laxus? Loki..Qu'est)ce que tu fous là?"

"-J'ai été le premier à savoir ce qu'il se passait alors je trouve injuste que je ne fasse pas parti de la party!"

"-D'accord, vous vous occupez de Natsu."

Ils hochèrent la tête tandis que le reste attendaient encore les directives des deux capitaines qui ne se disputaient pas la place, pas comme deux rivaux qui s'entretuaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et qui s'attiraient les foudres d'Erza en lui renversant son fraisier.

"-Chalulu, Happy, Lily. Faites en sorte que tout soit fait, vous serez des controleur pour savoir si tout le monde a bien fait sa mission!"

Le chat noir hocha la tête, bon militaire qu'il était alors que Happy mangeait un poisson avec ses grands yeux innocents qui louchaient sur sa compagne qui se demandait encore ce qu'elle était entrain de faire en violant l'intimité des deux jeuns gens.

"-Les autres, faites comme d'habitude!"

Les deux jeuens femmes aux chevelures étranges se regardèrent avec une certaine lueur brillant dans leurs yeux, relevant toute deux le défi de mettre ensemble deux lents d'esprits, sans vouloir les vexer. Enfin peut-être un peu pour Natsu, mais Lucy était une autre affaire. Elles s'assirent tout en parlant gaiement, comme si leur sujet de conversation était la cuisine alors que c'était tout autre, quand on s'approchait, on pouvait remarquer le sourire sadique qu'elles avaient toutes les deux et les mots qui sortaient de leur gracieuse bouche était réellement effrayants. Dites-moi comment deux belles femmes pouvaient être si...Pouvaient autant faire peur. (NDA: Remarque, en faite, TOUTES les femmes font peur, bien que je sois moi-même du sexe féminin)

"-Natsu!"

"-QUOI?"

Rugit-il en se retournant vers son hôtage qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Lorsqu'il vit la mine furax de son amie d'enfance, son expressions se radoucit, durant tout le trajet il l'avait tenu de force plongé dans ses pensées qui n'étaient que pour la constellationiste, la voir lui faisait tellement mal, surtout après ces mots. Il ne la considérait pas comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, d'ailleurs, elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Pourquoi lui dire ça? Et puis, il avait vu qu'elle était perturbée, alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas crié au visage de dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, et pas des mensonges? Pourquoi avait-il été autant blessé? Il cessa ses réflexions inutiles, il le savait déjà, qu'il en était fou. Cette fille avait beau être une raleuse, elle avait un magnifique sourire et ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments, il l'avait appris à ses dépends. C'était elle qu'il aurait voulu emmener en mission, la voir l'encourager, l'aider dans sa quête, être là pour lui. Bien sur, Lisanna faisait exactement ça, mais, ce n'était pas la même chose, parce que Lucy...C'était Lucy. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, Bon sang! Elle en était même venue à réussir à lui faire couler des larmes! Il ne pleurait presque jamais à présent, étant petit, il avait souvent pleurnicher pour telle ou telle chose. Mais. Il était triste, il avait mal. Terriblement mal.

"-J'aime Lucy."

Fut tout ce qu'il dit à son amie qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant, Lisanna l'observait, c'était la toute première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état, elle aurait voulu ne jamais le voir aussi triste pourtant, au fond, elle remerciait la jeune fille de lui avoir fait prendre conscience de ce qu'était ce genre d'amour. Il en aavit grandement besoin. Il était toujours ce magnifique enfant. Il baissait la tête, ils étaient arrivés au milieu de la foret de Magnolia, voulant échapper aux regards des passants et au risque de rencontrer des membres de la guilde. C'est alors qu'il erleva la tête pour regarder le ciel Azur qui s'étendait loin, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon.

"-Je suis amoureux de Lucy!"

Criait-il laissant couler ses larmes devant la mage. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement de lui telle uen mère pour son enfant et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Elle attendit patiement qu'il lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé, même si il en avait eu l'occasion toute la semaine, il ne l'avait pas fait, préférant se défoulé sur les monstres qu'il devait battre, et non abattre. Il les avait laissé en vie, jugeant qu'ils ne méritaient pas la mort. Qu'ils devaient toujours vivre, parce qu'ils faisaient partis du cycle de la vie.

"-Natsu, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est tout aussi peinée que toi. Vous devriez parler."

"-Non."

"Comment ça?"

"-Je veux pas. Pas maintenant. Elle va voir que j'ai pleuré."

"-Natsu, écoute, si tu l'aime, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de sa réaction, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur qu'elle te voie dans tout tes états. Tu devrais être capable de tout lui dire, d'être un meilleur ami, mais aussi un amant. De pouvoir lire dans son coeur comme dans un livre ouvert. Et tu comprend mieux que quiconque Lucy. Tu as su qu'il y avait quelque chose avant même qu'elle ne te dise ça. Je suis d'accord, tu as mal réagis, mais elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas du te dire ça. Elle s'en veut très certainement, alors regarde moi Natsu. Et vas lui dire ce que tu ressens. Tu risque de la perdre en faisant ça, je le sais, tu le sais. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, c'est aussi son amitié que tu risque de perdre."

Le discours de Lisanna l'avait réveillé et à présent, il avait les yeux rouges, seule preuve qu'il avait pleuré. Il retrouvait son air du Natsu déterminé à sauver toute la guilde même si tout ses os étaient brisés et qu'il n'avait plus de ressource de magie. C'était le Natsu que tout le monde connaissait. Il se leva donc, et coura dans le sens inverse du chemin qu'il avait prit, distançant la pauvre cadette de Mirajane. Il rencontra l'équipe reconnaissance Natsu sur le chemin et ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter, il leur cria juste qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour les retrouvailles, ou la bataille, ils n'avaient pas trop compris ce qu'il avait machouillé, mais ils eurent assez de coeur pour attendre la pauvre fille qui venait à peine d'arriver à leur hauteur.

"-Il a mangé du Lion?"

"-Merci d'utiliser un autre terme, çe me mettrait moins mal à l'aise..."

"-Je lui ai juste dit une tirade sur son amour pour Lucy."

"-Ah parce qu'il savait depuis le début ses sentiments pour elle?"

"-Oui, depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on puisse le penser."

"-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'elle a un cerveau encore plus lent qu'on puisse l'imaginer."

"-Gazil! C'est méchant!"

"-Ben quoi, c'est la vérité!"

Soupirant devant les durs propos des garçons, elle marcha vers la guilde, espérant que son ami d'enfance ne fasse pas de gourde...Ils se firent rejoindre par Lily qui demanda un rapport complet s'attirant une remarque de Gazil qui lui disait d'être plus décontracté sinon il allait avoir des rides avant l'age.

"-Lucy!"

"-Ah! Les filles! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

"-On vient t'aider pour les courses..."

Dirent-elles en voyant l'adolescente ensevelie sous ses sacs remplie d'aliments en tout genre. Les trois compères se demandaient bien ce que pouvait faire Lucy avec autant de chose, allait-elle pouvoir tout manger...?

"-Tu t'aprovisionne ou quoi?"

"-Ah non, c'est parce que quand Natsu veint à la maison, il man..."

Elle se tut, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient en froid. Se maudissant intérieurement d'avori abordé ce sujet sans l'avoir fait exprès, et contrairement à son espérance, elles sautèrent sur cette occasion, plus particulièrement Kana.

"-Alors, ça avance avec lui?"

Fit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus qui fit rougir les trois pures et innocenets jeunes filles qui faillirent lacher les sacs de courses.

"-Oh Allez! Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez encore jamais fait! Enfin bon, pour Wendy d'accord, t'es encore une enfant, mais Toi Levy! Avec Gazil! Et toi Lucy! T'as Loki qui aime non?"

Si elles avaient pu la tuer sur le moment même, je crois que même Gildarts n'auraient pas fait le poids, mais se reprenant bien vite, Levy sauva la situation avant que la discution ne s'égare sur les liste des exs et coups d'un soir de la buveuse.

"-Je ne sors pas avec Gazil! Et puis, Lucy tu n'as pas répondu! Loki ou Natsu?"

Elle ne lui avait jamais posé cette question là, plus elles avançaient, plus les filles lui devenait étranges, même Wendy qui lui posait ce genre de question et qui finit par lui demander, plus poliement que les deux autres, enfin, en lui posant une drôle de question tout de même.

"-Lucy-san, si tu vois Natsu embrasser une autre fille que toi, que ressens-tu?"

Il était difficile de croire qu'elle était plus jeune que Kana, ses paroles étaient vraiment beaucoup plus mature et pleine de sens que les sous entendus douteux de sa camarade l'alcoolique. Lucy s'imagina alors Natsu s'approcher lentement d'une autre fille, pour capturer ses lèvres avec brutalité et maladresse, comme elle l'imaginait, elle ressentit un pincement au coeur, de la jalousie, et de l'envie, elle était envieuse envers cette inconnue de son imagination. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"-Et maintenant, imagine toi et lui."

Elle sut tout de suite où elles voulaient venir mais en voyant son appartement au coin de la rue, elle reprit vite ses courses et lança un merci avant de se précipiter pour s'enfermer et ne plus ouvrir à personne, ne voulant pas qu'on lui demande ça, mainetant qu'elle s'en rendait compte, elle comprit les messages cachés de Mirajane qui avait tout de même été plus explicite que les autres. Elle rangea lentement avec son coeur rythmant ses pas à vive allure, elle renversa quelques trucs, ayant les mains tremblantes de la nouvelle qu'elle venait de découvrir sur elle-même. Soupirant, elle s'assit sur son lit et balaya d'un regard son appartement. Perdue dans ses pensées qui se tournaient vers le mage de Feu, elle n'entendit pas la fenêtre s'ouvrir de l'extérieur, elle réagit quand elle sentit la main brulante d'un inconnu sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, et se retourna, se retrouvant debout devant son lit, et Natsu dessus. accroupi.

"-Luce..."

Vite un échappatoire, elle couru vers sa porte mais fut obligée de constater qu'elle était fermée de l'extérieur et que la clé avait mystérieusement disparue. Devant l'expression incrédule du squatteur, elle sut qu'il n'y était pour rien, et il bloquait de sa carrure la fenêtre.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"-Parler avec toi."

"-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Natsu!"

Il eut un drôle de rictus, descendant du matelas moilleux pour plaquer Lucy contre sa porte, un visage étiré par un sourire étrange.

"-Mais moi, j'dois te parler, Luce."

Elle se retrouvait donc entre le mur glacé et le corps brulant de son ancien coéquipier. Lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues, si seulement elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ses sentiments pour lui juste avant! A croire que c'était fait exprès! (NDA: ce qui est effectivement le cas...Mais...Chuut!)

"-J'sais pas pourquoi tu m'as dit ça l'autre fois. Alors j'vais t'le demander, j'te connais Luce, t'aurais pas dit ça pour rien. Alors, dis-moi c'est quoi la vraie raison?"

Allait-elle lui dire qu'en réalité elle l'avait surpris dans sa conversation avec Lisanna et qu'elle avait été blessée, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'en faite elle en était jalouse te qu'elle l'aimait à la folie? Allait-elle simplement pouvoir tout sortir? Devant son silence, il accentua la pression de la vitesse de réponse en pressent son cops contre le mur.

"-Dis-moi, Luce."

[i]"-Lisanna! Mon amitié pour Lucy n'est rien par rapport à celui que j'ai pour toi! Alors arrête! Tu es ma meilleure amie!"[/i]

Le dragon slayeur ne dit plus rien, trop étonné par ce revirement de situation, et lre pire, c'était que Lucy se souvenait mots pour mots de ce qu'il avait dit. Son coeur accéléra la vitesse des battements, ses yeux dévoraient le visage de la constellationiste qui affichait à présent une mine blessée, douloureuse.

"-T'es une idiote Luce."

"-Ca va! Je sais que je ne suis ri/"

"-Lucy, je disais que t'étais une idiote, parce que si t'avais écouté jusqu'au bout, t'aurais sû que j'ai dit mon plus grand secret à Lisanna..."

"-Evidemment, c'est Lisanna..."

"-Tu sais ce que c'est, mon secret? Celui qui a commencé quand t'es arriév à la guilde? Même si tu ralais tout le temps, même si tu devrais perdre un peu de poids. Même si t'abandonne parfois..."

Essayait-il de faire des éloges d'elle, des compliments, ou se moquait-il tout simplement d'elle?

"-C'est ton sourire qui me fait chavirer, pas celui de Lisanna, c'est toi qui me donne la force d'avancer. T'as toujours été près de moi, à m'encourager, à me soutenir, tu sais peut-être pas grand chose de mon moi d'avant, mais j'en sais pas plus sur tone enfance, après tout je m'en fou. Parce que c'est celle de maintenant, celle qui s'est accrochée de toute ses forces à moi à l'Ile Tenrou, c'est toi, tu sais, qui m'a donné le courage de me relever, de dire les belles paroles. Lucy, c'est celle que je connais, c'est la lumière de ma flamme. T'es la lumière, à la guilde on me compare un peu comme une lumière, mais sans toi, qu'est-ce que je serais? T'es MA lumière. Je suis amoureux de la Lucy du premier jour de notre rencontre, de la Lucy qui est tombé de la tour, qui avait foi en moi. De la Lucy d'aujourd'hui. Je t'aime. Tout simplement, je suis fou de toi!"

C'était une déclaration enflammée qu'il venait de lui faire, la jeune fille ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson ne sachant que répondre, et Salamander s'éloigna d'elle pour se retourner vers sa sortie habituelle. De dos, il lui fit le signe de Fairy Tail, près à sauter, mais elle eut le bon réflexe de l'attrapper par son écharpe et de le retourner vers elle. Son visage était en larme, elle rougissait de bonheur et un grand sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvre, rendant la lumière à son visage.

"-Natsu, t'es la source de cette lumière, parce que, sans toi, je ne pourrais pas étinceller! Et puis, attends au moins qu'on te réponde avant de ne tourner le dos, idiot!"

Peut-être que Lucy avait été surprise par sa déclaration, mais s'en fut certain pour Natsu qui ouvrait de grands yeux la regardant comme si elle débarquait d'un monde lointain. Puis, un sourire moqueur vint se nicher aux coins de ses lèvres,

"-J'croyais que t'étais ma mère, Luce."

Ce qui la fit éclater de rire avant de le traiter amoureusement d'idiot de gamin. Tirant son écharpe pour l'approcher, les deux mages se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, se trouvant enfin après tant d'année, même si ils n'avaient pas vraiment vécu sept ans de leurs vies.

"-C'est là que je dois t'embrasser, Luce?"

"-En principe, oui."

"-Alors respectons le principe..."

Lui dit-il en capturant ses lèvres sauvagement, et étrangement, en douceur. Traduisant sa passion, son désir, son amour pour elle, elle répondit à son baiser timidement avant de l'approfondir en passant ses bras autour de son coup pour jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux de derrière, alors que lui tenait son visage comme si on voulait la lui prendre et qu'elle était en procelaine.

"C'est L'amourrr~"

"-Chuut! Laissez-moi regarder!"

"-Mi...Mira-nee, Erza..."

Lisanna regardait toute le guilde se taire devant la scène qu'ils observaient avec attention, les deux instigatrice de la "mission" en avaient profité pour mettre des Lacrimas chez Lucy et Natsu, se demandant où se ferait la déclaration enflammée des deux tourtereaux. Au final, ce n'était pas un plan si diabolique...SI?

Se demandait Makarof en regardant les deux adolescents s'embrasser, se disant que ça faisait tout de même un moment que Natsu tournait autour de Lucy sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte.

"-Maintenant c'est au tour de Levy et Gazil..."

"-Non, celui de Juvia et Grey!"

Furent les commentaires que firent les deux jeune femmes devant les quatres concernés qui s'éclypsaient lentement pour ne pas avoir à faire à leur bataille, elles ne se doutaient surement pas qu'ils préféraient garder leurs liaisons secrètes, la guilde n'était pas du genre discrète, et ils aimaient leur ydilles comme elle était. Genre, quand personne ne les voit se faire des mots doux et s'embrasser passionément. Les personnes les plus raisonnables se dirent donc comment allaient réagir Lucy et Natsu en apparenant qu'ils les avaient espionnés...

Ca c'est une autre histoire...

Bon ben tout simplement, laissez moi des reviews please! Eheh, on est pas écrivain pour rien! u_u

J'suis pas payée, alors au moins, un avis s'il vous plait! T.T

Lucy: J'auraus préférée être payée...Moi...

Moi: Ca te suffit pas de me piquer MON Natsu? u_u

Lucy: Hein? Mais depuis quand c'est le tien! C'est mon mien! A moi!

Natsu: Non Lucy, tu te trompe...

*Moi pleine d'espoir*

...C'est toi qui est mienne..!

KYAAA! J'crois que c'est encore mieux que ce que je m'attendais! **

/La scène suivante ne sera pas retranscrite pour cause de nudisme.../

Grey: Hey! On a parlé de moi là...?

Non j'crois pas que c'était de toi, mais des...Euh...Jeux...Bizarres de Lucy et Natsu...

Grey: Ah...J'veux jouer!

Non j'crois pas que tu peux...

Happy: AYE! Ils s'aimennnt! *Roule les 'r' bien que c'est impossible parce qu'il n'y en a pas, il y arrive quand même*


End file.
